


No Spare Eyepatches

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [21]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I mean it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. I suppose to him it'd be hilarious until my blood seeped into the carpeting."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spare Eyepatches

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "What Did You Do This Time?" and "Shit Happens", which are also apart of "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves".

"Schuldig."  
Schuldig sat on the edge of the tub with a wet cloth pressed against one half of his face, hiding a gash from a golf club being swung at his face. The twenty-two year old was fascinated by how quickly his blood was soaked up by the material, but at the same time, depressed by the damage done to his face.

He looked up when his name was called, mostly out of habit and partially because of how Crawford, whose grasp with languages was sometimes iffy at best, tripped over the syllables.  
"Let me see."  
Schuldig pulled the washcloth away from his face and winced when Crawford moved him by his chin. The bleeding had slowed and a deep red line painted itself down the line of Schuldig's jaw and met its demise on the bathroom tile.

"I don't think you need stitches," Crawford said at last.  
"Thank God," Schuldig said as Crawford moved away from Schuldig and towards the first aid kit. "Otherwise I'd fucking sue that bastard for all he was worth. Or at least have him pay for my emergency room visit."  
Crawford dabbed some sort of liquid onto a dry rag and handed it to Schuldig.  
"Put that on the cut and hold it there until I get some gauze together."

Schuldig took the peroxide-soaked rag and threw the bloodied one in the tub, wincing when the peroxide met with his gash.  
"Bastard's lucky he didn't cause me to lose an eye or something."  
Crawford moved Schuldig's hand away from his face and pressed a gauze pad against the wound, keeping it in place with tape.  
"I mean it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. I suppose to him it'd be hilarious until my blood seeped into the carpeting."

Crawford washed his hands thoroughly before putting the first aid kit away.  
"Well lucky for you, he missed your eyes and I prevented him from cracking your head open."  
Schuldig chuckled and winced. "Too bad you couldn't have prevented him from cracking two of my ribs. What kind of precognitive are you?"  
Crawford readjusted his glasses and wiped up the blood on the floor with a thick towel.  
"An excellent one who thought you deserved it for shooting his daughter from twelve feet away."  
"That was Farfarello, not me. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Crawford chuckled before turning out the light in the bathroom.  
"I swear, once SZ tells us that Takatori has outlived his usefulness, I'm going to be first in line for fucking him up. I'll even give him a fighting chance, unless what he did scars my face, in which case, I'll just fuck his mind up until it's nothing but goo and _then_ kill him. Very, very slowly. That way I'll enjoy it, like a fine wine."  
"Whatever you want, Schuldig. Until then, you are not to harm Mr. Takatori."

In all truthfulness, Crawford wanted to crack the man in the jaw as well. He almost killed Schuldig. Takatori had no idea how rare telepaths were, never mind _good_ ones who actually lived past their teens. And they were expensive because they were all addicted to something. Takatori would be sorry indeed.

That and Schuldig was the only one Farfarello actually _liked_.


End file.
